<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Детские игры by shepofships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987203">Детские игры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships'>shepofships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Hinted Booker/Elizabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Только дети умеют мстить так, как мстила она — бессердечно, не думая о последствиях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Детские игры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Это фанфик-ощущение, попытка облечь в слова послевкусие от игры. Любителям чётко структурированного повествования читать может быть скучно. <br/>2) В фанфике упоминаются события DLC Burial at Sea, но написан он был до выхода второй части.<br/>3) Я взяла за аксиому следующие теории:<br/>—  Букер всегда Комсток. Букер в одной вероятности всегда станет Комстоком в другой вероятности.<br/>— Личность может вспомнить или увидеть прошлые/настоящие/будущие свои воплощения в определённый момент времени.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Букер был абсолютно равнодушен к детям. Вся эта слюнявая суета и сюсюканье казались ему искусственными и наигранными, представлением для чужих глаз. Букер не задумывался об этом целенаправленно, не скрипел зубами, завидев очередную одуревшую от счастья мамашу, но раздражение жило внутри него, прорастало, пускало корни. Было в этом ощущении что-то болезненное — словно рыболовный крючок, царапающий чешую, пытаясь схватиться покрепче.</p><p>Он никогда не был отцом и не планировал им становиться.</p><p>Элизабет показалась ему именно ребёнком — бестолково романтичным, раздражающе восторженным, шумным, мечтательным. Словом, такой, какой он не хотел видеть свою компаньонку. Букер подспудно ожидал, что она испугается, расплачется, повиснет на его руке, жалуясь на порванную юбку, но Элизабет не жаловалась и не плакала — лишь сдвигала у переносицы брови и поджимала губы. И поторапливала, толкала, дёргала его, словно ей самой нужно было в Нью-Йорк больше всего на свете.</p><p>Она ещё не знала, конечно. </p><p>Падая в небо, Букер поймал выражение её глаз. Они не были глазами юной девушки, и сама Элизабет, понял тогда Букер, не имела возраста.</p><p>Его ударило под дых полувидением-полувоспоминанием: Элизабет хмурится, Элизабет выдыхает сигаретный дым ему в лицо, Элизабет кривит губы, закрывает глаза, скрещивает ноги в щиколотках. Её рука в его руке, мягкая, тёплая и маленькая. Вдвое меньше, чем его собственная. По телу проходит ток, и он кричит, захлёбываясь дыханием — слыша, что она кричит тоже. В ушах колокольный звон, под пальцами — тонкая сетка чулка, лёгкие заполняются водой, и Букер умирает.</p><p>«Мистер ДеВитт!»</p><p>Голос ворвался в его сознание звуком сверла, впился в виски раскалёнными прутьями. Он дёрнулся к протянутой ему руке, инстинктивно, но тьма поглотила его снова.</p><p>Он очнулся опухшим, одуревшим от сюрреалистичности посетивших его снов. Побрёл, обняв рёбра — грудная клетка горела огнём. Губы слиплись; корочка лопнула, когда он прохрипел, прерываясь на кашель, имя.</p><p>«Анна».</p><p>Где-то неподалёку играла музыка.</p><p>Элизабет танцевала, и горячий ветер путался в её ногах и юбке. На сморщенных после воды сапожках светлели, собираясь в узоры, песчинки.</p><p>— О, разве это не восхитительно? — счастливо зажмурилась она. — Потанцуйте со мной, мистер ДеВитт!</p><p>Он почти согласился.</p><p>— Я не танцую.</p><p>Букер шагнул вперёд, навис коршуном, сгрёб Элизабет за плечи, выводя из кружка самозабвенно танцующих и возмутительно беззаботных людей, как никогда напоминая себе курицу-наседку.</p><p>Элизабет вырвалась и, шкодливо показав ему язык, побежала. Растрепавшийся хвостик ритмично бил её то по левому, то по правому плечу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Букер напомнил себе, что она не ребёнок, когда Элизабет взяла в руки ножницы и убила Дейзи Фицрой. Блузка насквозь пропиталась кровью, но Элизабет едва ли заметила это — её внимание было приковано к оружию убийства. Букер звал, успокаивал, шептал, бился плечом о запертую дверь.<p>Позади были башня, небо, море и песня. </p><p>Букер разжал ледяные, мокрые после воды пальцы, позвал снова, попытался успокоить, шептал. Не то, что она хотела услышать. Элизабет подняла на него глаза, и Букер увидел в них всё множество Разрывов одновременно — один в другом, словно зеркальный коридор.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они лежали на выжженном, пропитанном кровью и дымом газоне в одном из многочисленных парков Колумбии, измождённые и усталые. В воздухе пахло горелым мясом, тленом и страхом — запахами, сопровождающими любую войну. В том, что противостояние Комстоку превратилось в войну, сомневаться не приходилось. На границе сознания Букера промелькнула мысль о еде, но тошнота была сильнее голода.<p>Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя тыльной стороной ладони бедро Элизабет. </p><p>Между ними, звеня, натягивались нити — прочнее и крепче, чем между приятелями, друзьями, любовниками или родственниками. Букер знал: это было нечто большее, но не пытался найти объяснения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>«Когда она вошла в мой офис, я понял, что сегодня моя жизнь изменится навсегда».</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Букер избегал разговоров о личном и пресекал любые попытки их завести, однако снова и снова оказывался втянут в омут вопросов и ответов. Вопросов без ответов. Ему казалось, что копать нечего: он был соткан из алкогольных паров и покерных фишек. Элизабет же по-прежнему оставалась узницей в башне с мечтами о Париже.<p>— Ты знаешь, многое зависит и от тебя, — сказал он прежде, чем смог себя остановить.</p><p>— Я не верю во все эти «прости и отпусти», — отозвалась Элизабет.</p><p>Он помедлил.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись. Букер вздрогнул — слабый электрический ток укусил его за запястье.</p><p>— Ой! Извини, — пробормотала Элизабет, садясь на примятой их телами траве, и встряхнула кистью. — Со мной это часто случается. Наверное, из-за Разрывов.</p><p>— Ты сама, как один большой Разрыв.</p><p>Он и не подозревал, насколько прав; насколько сам вовлечён в историю, которой предначертано повторяться снова и снова, виток за витком, в каждом из хитросплетений мультивселенной.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>«Приведи девчонку, и мы в расчёте».</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Букер освободил Элизабет из плена возмущённо пищащих приборов: провода, жгутики и клеммы отчаянно цеплялись за её шею и руки, казавшиеся ещё тоньше, чем прежде. Он невольно морщился, натыкаясь взглядом на свежие красно-чёрные синяки и ссадины, и чувствовал, как внутри у него поднимается что-то алое и жгучее, сокрушительное, почти звериное. Элизабет не издала ни звука, пока он затягивал её корсет, рывок за рывком. Она была не здесь, не с ним, её отчаянным спасителем — её унесло в сторону, противоположную той, в которой они должны мерить шагами Площадь Звезды. Букер почти не осознавал, что одержим надеждой, которую было так легко спутать с уверенностью: они сбегут, шагнув в любезно открытый Элизабет Разрыв, и всё закончится — долг будет забыт, узелки развяжутся, вселенные схлопнутся, и он, наконец, найдёт и примет своё место в жизни.<p>Но у Элизабет были другие планы на этот счёт.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>«Я должен этой девочке, и если мне придётся выбирать, кому возвращать долг, ей или мужику из Нью-Йорка, я выберу её». </i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Букер смотрел в самый центр смертоносного вихря по имени Элизабет. Щипало глаза, но он не отвернулся, силясь разглядеть за коконом, сотканным из обиды и злости, ребёнка, которым она когда-то казалась ему.<p>Детям дарят сладкую вату и игрушечных пони. Букер подарил Элизабет всё, что у него было: себя, свою способность убивать, свои руки, могущие сжаться на морщинистом горле Комстока, свою волю и преданность.</p><p>— Я убью его за тебя.</p><p>Элизабет молчала, насупившись, взъерошенная и нахохлившаяся, словно воробушек, а потом, не говоря ни слова, вложила руку в его ладонь.</p><p>Букер почувствовал, что тонет, перескакивает из реальности в реальность, и кровь капала на ворот его рубашки.</p><p> </p><p>Когда всё закончилось, Элизабет убежала. Он последовал за ней, протягивая руку, почти касаясь кончиков её волос, но она ускользала — ускользала снова, как миллион раз до этого. Букер почти слышал запах озона, почти слышал крик Розалинды, почти чувствовал пальцы Роберта на своих плечах.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>«Она не твоя. И я не твоя. Никогда не была».</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Зелёное безмолвие Восторга на миг дезориентировало его. Мимо, за толстым, мутным, облепленным водорослями стеклом проплывали пёстрые косяки рыб. Привкус крови, давно ставший привычным, стал сильнее, словно он, а не Соловей погибал сейчас под толщей воды. На один короткий миг Букер представил, как рушится, осыпаясь, потолок; как лопаются стёкла; как море с жадностью заглатывает их с Элизабет — долгожданную добычу, бессильную и беззащитную против первозданной стихии, — и жуёт, перемалывая, не инертное и спокойное, но буйное и дикое.<p>Его замутило.</p><p>Букер прислонился лбом к стеклу и закрыл воспалённые из-за недосыпа глаза. Когда он открыл их вновь, отражение взглянуло на него глазами Комстока.</p><p>Он отшатнулся.</p><p>«Букер!»</p><p>Он мог поклясться: она заметила.</p><p> </p><p>Элизабет подгоняла его, и звёздная пыль была её следами.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он понял, что ошибся, в тот день, когда сверло Большого Папочки вошло в его спину, раздробило позвоночник и вспороло живот. Маленький мирок, любовно выстроенный им самим, рушился как карточный домик. Мирок, в котором он снова стал неудачником, игроманом и алкоголиком. Мирок, в котором Салли заживо сгорала в вентиляционной трубе.<br/>Элизабет смотрела на него, не мигая — исцарапанная, яростная, покрытая его собственной кровью. Он вспомнил её, ощутил кожей каждое своё воплощение — то, что притворялось; то, что никогда не встречало её; то, что знало каждый сантиметр её тела. Букер смотрел на неё и не видел смазанной помады цвета артериальной крови, порвавшихся чулок и тесной блузки — он видел башню с ангелом, и книги, и ленту в волосах, и песок на сморщенных после воды сапожках. <p>Он ошибся. Только дети умеют мстить так, как мстила она — бессердечно, не думая о последствиях.</p><p>Он хотел сказать «Прости», «Мне так жаль», «Это всё моя вина», но только хрипел, давился кровью и плакал.</p><p>Как странно, бесконечно странно было плакать.</p><p>Он хотел сказать «Я ошибся», «Мне стоило беречь тебя лучше», «Я люблю тебя».</p><p>Если бы только он мог вспомнить её имя…</p><p>— Анна, — шепнула она. — Ты можешь звать меня Анна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>